


Beautiful

by Firerose17



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eret and Ruff are sweet dorks, F/M, Self-Worth Issues, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Shortly before Eret and her wedding Ruff starts to doubt her self worth again.
Relationships: Eret/Ruffnut Thorston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Beautiful

  
Ruff had never considered herself to be beautiful. She had always hated her small breast, her uneven shaped head and her face that was often mistaken for her brothers. But as she was now looking at herself through the mirror Hiccup had given her she had to admit that she did not look totally ugly. Her long blond hair that she had unbraided was falling over shoulders like a golden waterfall and her ice-blue eyes were glittering with energy. Ruff asked herself if her white dress like tunic just made her seem prettier. 

_Of course, it is the tunic Ruffnut. You are never going to be good looking!_ Her self doubts whispered in her ear but her voice of reason spoke up immediately.

 _Eret told you about your beauty a hundred times and he is marrying you today. What more proof do you need ?“_

Ruff smiled when she thought about her fiance. He was waiting in the great hall, where the wedding ceremony would be held. Ruff‘s heart began to jump and she had no idea if it was out of excitement or fear. She loved Eret with all of her heart but she was scared. Scared that she was not good enough for him. He was a strong muscular handsome warrior from the north and she was just Ruffnut. The girl everyone overlooked because they were in awe of Heather and Astrid. Why would someone like Eret even want her? 

Doubt crawled out of the shadows of her mind again and she felt a rising panic.

Ruff looked at herself in the mirror again and suddenly noticed how to unround her face was. She also suddenly noticed her too long chin and a hundred other small details of her body that bugged her. She a hot shame overcoming her and tears formed in her eyes. Eret deserved someone better, he deserved someone who looked like a woman.

The door being opened distracted her and she turned away from the cursed mirror that destroyed the little self-esteem that she had. 

Her friends entered, all grinning happily and Ruff felt the urge to run away.“Hey sis are you ready for Hicky to take you to the man of your dreams?“ Tuff joked as he had not noticed his sister's bad condition. Hiccup who stood next to Astrid groaned in frustration.“Tuff, I told you a hundred times not to call me that!“ Berks chief replied in a mixture of anger and amusement. He had accepted long ago that his new nickname would haunt him for the rest of his life. Tuff and Snotlout laughed and Fishlegs shook his head, only Astrid noticed Ruff‘s silence.“Ruff what‘s wrong?“, She asked in a worried tone that reminded Ruff of her mother. The rest of the riders were now taking notice of her too their smiles replaced by worry.“I...I...I'm fine.“, Ruff stammered and hated herself immediately. She was a shieldmaiden of Berk she should have her feelings under control. 

Astrid who knew all about the doubt a person had before a wedding gently took Ruff‘s hand.“No, you are not Ruff. It‘s okay if you are nervous that‘s normal before such a big event.“ Astrid said softly and Ruff felt a little better. If Astrid had been scared she could allow herself to be too.“Do you guys think I‘m ugly? The words had left her mouth before she could stop them. Ruff saw them look at each other in confusion and felt her heart sink. They were thinking that she was ugly and tried to figure out how to tell her.

Ruff gasped in surprise when Tuff pulled her into a tight hug that nearly broke her ribs. 

„Are you kidding sis? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life and I know Astrid so you can take that as a big compliment!“ Tuff answered reassuringly but a little nervous that his words were not comforting. He never had been good with pep talks.

“Tuff is right Ruff. You have the longest blond hair on Berk plus if the Thorston beauty has brought me to marry your brother why should Eret not want you?“ Snotlout asked and despite the hidden mock Tuff smiled gratefully at his husband.

Ruff could not suppress a small laugh. The words of her friends were reasonable and her head slowly started to become clearer. She suddenly felt silly for worrying so much. Eret had dated her for three years and never had he lost a word about her bad looks. She realized that she barely even had gotten mean comments about her appearance. The only ones had been from Spitelout and her overly strict father and they had not exactly been pleasant to look at.“Thanks, guys I….was just thinking that Eret looks better than I‘m and...that he deserves someone better.“ She said after a while but stayed in her brothers embrace. Who knew that her brother was so comforting. She felt Fishlegs hand on her shoulder and like always when he was close she got a warm feeling, not love just warmth.“Eret couldn‘t have gotten anyone better Ruff. Your eyes are like blue flames and your braids are exotic. Even if Eret for some reason would find someone more beautiful, the inner qualities count and you are sweet, funny and brave.“ Fishlegs complimented so softly that Ruff almost would have cried. It wasn't just that he was saying all these nice things. It was that he said them after their break up. She had broken his heart, had told him that he was too soft for her and yet he was still here, loyally at her side believing that she was an awesome person.“Wow Fishlegs that was adorable soppy but adorable.“ Snotlout said in amazement. Hiccup rolled his eyes and patted Ruff on her back as further comfort.

Ruff decided that she had enough of being upset. If her childhood friends thought that she was pretty she trusted them like she always did.

She departed from her brother and gave him a grateful smile. Then she turned towards the people she loved the most besides Eret and grinned.“You guys are all adorable and I love you so much but I think we have let Eret wait long enough. Hiccup will you guide me? She asked and Hiccup smiled happy that Ruff had returned to her old self.“It would be my honour.“ 

  
Everything seemed like a dream as Hiccup slowly let her to were Eret was standing. The Berkians around them were all smiling but Ruff barely noticed them. Her focus was on Eret and his expression that completely blew away all self-doubt inside her. His mouth was slightly opened and his eyes were wide. He was stunned by her beauty she realized and that made her fall in love with him all over again. She was sure now that he would never leave her. They would build a future together, they would grow old together. 

When she stood in front of him all she could do was stare into those deep black eyes and from his expression, Eret was drowning in her eyes as well.“May Fraya and Odin protect you all of your dependence.“ Hiccup said in his best chiefs voice and Ruff immediately grabbed Erets arms and Pressed her lips on his. Electricity poured through Ruff‘s body and when Eret put his arms around her waist to pull her closer her heart exploded with happiness. She barely could think but one last thought came to her mind.

_He would not kiss me like this if he wouldn‘t love me._

Later that day when the evening was turning into night and almost all Vikings were drunk Ruff wanted to reassure herself once and for all. She took the Erets hand who sat beside her at the Chief's table. He looked at her with raised eyebrows as he could tell that something was bugging her.

"Eret do you think I‘m pretty?“ She asked nervously shifting on her chair. Eret was silent for a few seconds and then finally gave his answer.“No.“ He said in a serious voice and Ruff felt her heart sink. All of her confidence crumbled and she cursed herself for being so naive. Its cold face suddenly dissolved into a warm smile and laid a hand on her cheek.“I think you have the looks of Freya herself.“ Eret added and blushed in embarrassment. He meant his words but he never considered himself to be good at flirting. Ruff‘s mind needed a few moments to process what Eret had just said and when she finally had realized it she laughed. It was laugh full of relief, joy but also thankfulness for her husband. She had worried all this time and saw her equally to a goddess.“Thanks, I think you are a god too.“ She joked but her eyes were filling with tears. They were tears of joy this time.

Eret laughed loudly and kissed her again. Ruff leaned into his kiss and now she finally accepted the truth that she had heard so many times today.

_“I‘m beautiful.“_

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact about me: I love wedding fluff fics <3 
> 
> I hope you liked it too and would be very greatful for feedback :D


End file.
